scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-CIM-F-ideas
Ideas for the story Idea 1 Stalker canters down the corrider and suddenly trips on a dragon's tail. He swears as he skids a few hooves down the corrider. He gets up and investigates. He finds an out cold dragon/pony hybrid. "What the hell?" asks Stalker before he sees the id card round his neck. It said: SCP FOUNDATION NAME:James REDACTED CODENAME:Pony Dragon Nickname:RAINBOW HUNDEDI Clearance:OVERSEER AGE:REDACTED "I could use his id card to get around better" Said Stalker. "Not while i'm still breathing." says Pony Dragon with a groan after he just came too. "You're alive, how did you get here and what happened to you?" asks Stalker. "Well, that's a long story and now is not the time to hear it.." says Pony Dragon before he tries to get up and falls down. "That bitch has damaged my tendons. I can't walk. Leave me and go get the visitors" says Pony Dragon. "I'm only level 2 clearance amd i need clearance level 3 for some areas." says Stalker. "I'll just slow you.." says Pony Dragon before his ears twitch. "You better go because I hear SCP-106 heading this way." says Pony Dragon. "There are things worse than what SCP-106 has planned for you." says Pony Dragon. "If She catches me that is.. Anyway, I must get you away from here and to a safe area" Says Stalker. "Leave me, that's an order." says Pony Dragon. "Sorry sir, I can't." Says Stalker before Pony Dragon is proped up by Stalker 0025 and carried to a near by storage area. "You're an awkward, son of a mare. You know that?" asks Pony Dragon as he is put down. "Yep." replies Stalker. "Anyway, that aside, thanks.. This hiding place will give me time to heal myself then escape the sector." says Pony Dragon. "You're welcome" Says Stalker before he turns to leave. "Wait, let me return the favour. Pass me your I.D Card." Says Pony Dragon. Stalker Passes his id Card: SCP FOUNDATION Name:Black Bolt Codename:Stalker 0025 Clearance: 2 Pony Dragon hands it back. It says: SCP FOUNDATION Name:Black Bolt Codename:Stalker 0025 Clearance: 3T "Thanks, er, I guess." says Stalker. "Don't stand there gawping , don't you have ponies to save" says Pony Dragon. "Oh yeah.. Thanks for the clearance upgrade." says Stalker. "The T'' Stands for temperary." says Pony Dragon before he closes the storeroom door and puts. a magic barrier over it. "I wonder why he has the nickname. '''Rainbow hundi' " thinks Stalker as he goes down the corridor. USED didn't use PD's nickname, thought it was weird to have it on the ID card. -No.0025 Idea 2 I was running down a corridor and I see a pony with pink flowing mane and tail. I run to her. "Princess Celestia, it's not safe, please come with me." I say. "I know it's not safe... The SCP subjects do go near me..." says the pony. "Really? why?" I asks before my radio says "LOOK OUT, THAT ALICORN ISN'T PRINCESS CELESTIA! THAT IS SCP-014, PRINCESS MOLESTIA! IF YOU VALUE YOUR FLANK, GET OUT OF THERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" "Oh REDECTED" I say before she grins and grabs me.. "Prepare your anus.." says Molestia before a traqulzer dart hits her butt and she falls to the floor. I turn round to see Pony Dragon holding a slightly smoking N1GH7M4R3 Rifle. "Down girl" he says before blowing the steam off the rifle tip.. "Thanks." I say. "I owed you one.." says Pony Dragon before he grins and tosses me an N1GH7M4R3 rifle. "I know you have a prefence for sniper rifles but this current situation, an N1GH7M4R3 would be a better rifle. Making a noise, is just calling for trouble.." says Pony Dragon. "Should we be worried about her?" I say nodding towards the tranqulized SCP subject. "Nah, old 'Molly' will be out for ages. Enough time to fix this buck up that dumb lab fuck caused" says Pony Dragon before he hovers 'Molly' back to her containment Chamber and locks her in. He clicks on his radio and talks in a strange language into it before clicking it off. "Er, Sir, what language was that? I've never heard that before" I ask. He smiles. "That was the ancient language of the Dragons. It's named 'Lodgeghkxgn'. The English name is 'Dragonic'. My team uses it for radio transmissions and private chats." replies Pony Dragon. "Oh." I say. "why ya ask?" asks Pony Dragon. "It sounded like you're growling and hissing... That's all." I reply. Pony Dragon smiles. "To the observer, Dragonic is growls and hisses, but there is a complex language in the growls and hisses. Get it wrong you'll end up somedragon's dinner or worse. Dragonic is the only verbal launguage that can be properly understood through radio static.." explains Pony Dragon. "Oh, that explains a lot" I say. "Yep." says Pony Dragon. "Dont worry about 106, she's out cold... An solar ESG took care of that. She'll be out for at least an hour..." says Pony Dragon. "Sir, I got to ask, why is your nickname Rainbow Hundedi?" I ask. "I can escape SCP-106's 'Pocket dimenesion' without her catchin' me." replies Pony Dragon. "I bet she hates your guts.." I say. "You have no idea.." says Pony Dragon as he checks his rifle and pistol. WILL USE Probably in Part 5. Idea 2a "She's still out cold. Help me carry her" says Pony Dragon. I nod and help him to carry her to a class 1F Containment Cell and closed the door. He taps on a console and I hear a 'buzzzty'. I see on a monitor that SCP-106 out cold and the walls and floor are covered by a blue forcefeild. The forcefeild will keep her in that cell. Category:SCP-CIM-F